Best in Three
by TrunksGirlK
Summary: A Story about the growing relationship of the ultimate friends and rivals; Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. How do they become friends, trust each other, and work with eachother? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Dragon Ball (z) story, and for right now I don't know about any ships, because this is mainly based on Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta. No one ever focuses on their relationship, and to me they are like the grandfathers on all of Dragon ball z. And probably the closest of all friends and rivals.**

 **Oh and yeah I know I left out Krillin, I just didn't think he would fit.**

 **But, please read and enjoy! Review!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school, and the young 4th graders were finally getting the opportunity to get to know their classmates.

Vegeta sat in his small, navy blue chair. His posture was perfect and he crossed his right leg over his left, with his arms folded over his chest. He had a glare as he looked on over all of the other snot nosed kids mingling amongst each other. He had absolutely no intention of talking or even becoming friends with anyone in this class. His first and only intention was to get all of them to become his very own slaves and listen to every word he says.

The only other person who seemed like they were in the same mindset as Vegeta, besides the ruling the classroom idea of course, was Piccolo. He sat in his yellow chair, same size as Vegeta, across the room. His expression was passive, as he looked on over everybody else. He looked more like a father who was forced to take his kids to park and watch over them. He stole a quick glance at vegeta, the same time that Vegeta looked at him. Just as they made awkward eye contact, they looked away.

" _Weird green kid, I would hate to be oddly colored," Vegeta thought to himself._

" _Spoiled rich brat, probably THINKS he's superior to everyone in here," Piccolo continued in his mind._

Vegeta continued to survey over the kids in his class. Until his eyes fixated on a young girl with light green hair. Her large blue eyes took sight of Vegeta sitting in his chair, and smiled at him. He saw and quickly looked away with a snarl. At the same time he blushed. The young girl noticed and giggled, she was going to walk over to her classmate when the door opened and their teacher walked over to it.

He was a very short and chubby man, with light blue skin. His name was Mr. Kai but told the students he didn't mind being called King Kai with a long and nasally giggle. He talked to the older gentlemen at the door for a short time and then took hold on the young kids hand and walked him into the classroom with the rest of the kids. The boy had a goofy small on his face, as he rubbed the back side of his head. He had dark wild and spiky hair, with a pair of normal blue jeans and a orange shirt.

"Class, this is Goku," King Kai said walking him to the group of starring kids.

"Hi everyone."

The class continued to give him a greeting and went on to talk to everyone else. Vegeta didn't care about who the boy was, until he saw that same green haired girl walk up to him.

 _Why do I care?_

He tried to ignore them but couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Goku, something told me you were going to be late," The girl yelled crossing her arms over her chest to show superiority.

Goku put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Sorry Bulma, I was just out training all night long and slept in."

 _So her name is Bulma._

"Well maybe if you stop train so much, you wouldn't be late."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Goku finished.

We were all the same age, but Goku was rather small and didn't even compare to Bulma's height. And her obvious confidence and ferocity made her seem even bigger.

 _Exactly who is this girl? She is perfect for a future king such as myself._

Vegeta realized what he was thinking and shamed himself.

 _I'm too good for anybody here. I can't afford to have such thoughts._

Vegeta looked back at the two and saw that they were no longer standing in the same place. Vegeta looked around for them. _Why do I find them so interesting? There is something about him... Goku it was? I must know this Goku._

He finally caught sight of the two, they had walked over to that green kid who glared at Vegeta earlier. Goku had walked up to him and waved his hand; Vegeta could read a "hello ..." from his lips. The green kid looked at him with a quick smile, before going back to his usual passive face.

"Seems like everyone is getting to know each other quite well. But now its time to start our actual learning. There are 4 tables with 4 chairs, so everyone group up, and this will be your seat for the rest of quarter," King Kai called from behind his teachers desk.

Vegeta was already sitting down at a table. They were rectangular with 2 chairs on each side. He saw the group of three finally walk over looking for an empty table. Vegeta didn't realize how tall the green kd was until he saw him compared to Bulma and especially Goku. His concentration was broke when he saw some pale turquoise kid with long green hair pulled into a low ponytail sit down on chair diagonal to him at his table.

 _What's with all these weird colors kids._

With one weird glare, and slight growl, the kid got up and left. Leaving his table once again completely empty besides himself. He liked it that way, and preferred it stay that way.

"Hey, this is the only table left, mind if we sit with you," Vegeta heard a voice say from the side of him.

He opened his eyes and it was Bulma moving the chair next to him to sit in. Her long green hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon tied up into a bow. She had a light purple dress on with red salt water sandals. Vegeta stared at her before finally looking away and saying "Do what you want".

 _Did I really say that? Just 10 seconds ago, I said I wanted to be alone._

With a very soft giggle she sat down next to him, and her two friends; Goku and the green guy sat down opposite them.

"Hey, I'm Goku. I want to be a powerful fighter one day," The small kid across from him exclaimed a lot louder than necessary.

Vegeta winced. _He wants to be a fighter, just like me. But he definitely could never compare to me. Hes far too small and nice. Warriors are strong and cruel if need be. Pathetic._ He didn't bother answering Goku back.

"Yeah, and I'm Bulma. Ands he's Piccolo," She pointed to the one across from her.

 _So thats his name. Isn't that a vegetable? Oh no thats a Pickle_.

Vegeta slightly smirk from his inner thoughts.

"Finally you decided to show some expression," Goku laughed taking vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, your a lot cuter when you smile," Bulma continued.

"Cuter?" Vegeta was shocked at how forward this girl was.

She laughed again at his modesty, "Oh wow, you're voice too. Its so deep."

 _What is with her?_

He turned away and turned mad red.

"Hn."

King Kai had just finished a quick lesson on some fractions, and prepared the kids for Recess. As soon as the bell rang, all the kids jumped out of their chairs and out of the door, to be the first at whatever they planned on doing for the next 15 minutes.

Bulma ran off with one of the other girls while talking about playing some sort of confusing game of tag, leaving Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku alone. They walked in no particular direction while Goku went on and on about his current training he was doing.

"I can punch an entire tree down now, with just one hit!" Goku seemed to be talking to Piccolo.

"A big tree?"Piccolo questioned amazed.

"HUGE!" Goku jumped to exaggerate the size.

Goku looked at Vegeta who seemed to be ignoring them, but heard every word he said.

"Hey vegeta do you fight?"

Vegeta looked at him like if his questions was completely absurd to ask a 9 year old.

"Of Course I do! I am going to be the greatest Warrior in the whole world!" Vegeta yelled punching his fist into the palm of his other small hand.

"Thats awesome! Maybe you can train with me and Piccolo some time!"

"Umf. Like I need to train with the likes of you guys," Vegeta jerk his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aww come on vegeta, we aren't all the bad," Goku pleaded.

Vegeta looked at Goku's small structure and then at Piccolo's calm demeanour.

"I honestly doubt that," Vegeta said under his breath as they continued to walked, in which they ended up at the playground.

"Come on Goku you can do this!" Goku shouted to himself as he held on for dear life on the monkey bars.

Within the time the got to the playground and now, they suddenly decided that they would turn recess into the ultimate 9 year old challenge of strength. And thus the bet was to see who can hold on to the monkey bars the longest. They were just entering the 6 minute mark and both Vegeta and Goku were losing it. There faces were turning different shades of red, and their miniature muscles were bulging out of their skin. Once it hit the 3 minute mark, all the other kids found that this was going to be rather interesting. Goku getting the cheers from most of his known friends, and Vegeta get the cheers of all the lesser kids, in his mind.

"Go on Goku fall, you know you can last much longer," Vegeta barely got out within his own struggle.

"Not today vegeta, you fall," Goku responded with a big smile on his face.

Goku liked the challenge, and liked the idea that he was making a new friend already especially a friend that can keep up with his height. No pun intended. In which he was talking this a lot better than Vegeta, who found this as a real life challenge, and there would be no coming back from the shame of losing to this kid.

"Oh Goku does everything have to be a challenge to you?" Bulma huffed from under Goku.

Goku strained a laugh, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He looked over to the struggling kid next to him, and saw that he was in the same boat. Vegeta looked at him, besides the obvious tension in his arms and the shaking, Vegeta couldn't really tell if he was going to release soon. His face gave nothing away. _That just means I have to hold on longer._ Vegeta smirked to himself.

Goku looked at the ground that seemed to zoom in and out in his vision. Goku got a little dizzy and within milliseconds he released and fell to ground. He was still dizzy for a second as Bulma walked over calling his name to see if he's alright.

"Its alright Bulma, Im fine. I just got a little dizzy," Goku said standing up.

Vegeta jumped down with a swing to the floor, and walked over to Bulma and Goku. They were expecting the worse, but with one glance they saw that Vegeta smirked with a nod of approval, and then walked away. Sooner after a posy of other students followed the new winner in the class. Bulma looked down at Goku with a confused looked.

"What was the smile and nod about?"

Goku looked to Vegeta walking away. He seemed like his normal self, but he could tell he had a confidence to himself.

"I think I just got a new training partner." _And possibly even friend._

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is just getting to know the classmates, so if you want to see who else I included in this story, do read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a introduction of the character, I tried to put some of my dry humor in it, so if you want to see if a character you like is in it then please read.**

 **Review!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

The Next Day

Gokus woke up with a long stretch. He smacked his lips two times, looking at the clock that was on his nightstand next to his bed. It said 8:30. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of bed. _Im late._ He ran to put on some clothes, and left out the door in a rush to get to the second day of school. He usually would see his grandpa before he leaves, but he wasn't anywhere in house. He didn't have time to look for him, so for once he had to just leave without him.

"Ok class, today we are going to officially get to know everyone that we are going to be stuck with for the rest of the school year," King Kai said standing up in front of the whiteboard that had all 16 kids names written on it.

The sounds of class was either excited, or completely devastated that they have to go up and speak in front of everyone.

"So we are going down the list, so the first person on the list is Zarbon."

The class clapped him up as Zarbon with a huge smirk walked up with his hands inside of his outrageously short shorts pockets. Vegeta looked at him. _Its the same kid that tried to sit at the same table as me yesterday._ As he walked up the very few girls in the class clapped the loudest, and even gave him a 'cat call'? With this attention he smirked even bigger. He got to the front and stood awaiting further orders.

"What I want is for you to tell us about yourself, your background, and your goals in the future," King Kai said as he leaned against his desk.

"Ok, So Im Zarbon, my names comes from the Japanese Pomelo fruit. A beautiful name completely necessary for someone as good looking as me," He began with his same face.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Bulma yells across the room creating laughter from the whole class and a snarl from Vegeta. _Such a vulgar girl._

"I am a prince of my country and there are two things that I care extremely about; power and beauty. One Day, I want to become a powerful king of my country and rule with a wife as beautiful as me one day," Zarbon ended with his head up high.

King Kai stared at him in 'awe' at his boldness, along with the rest of the class. King kai shook his head to release himself from his dazed.

"Thank You Zarbon you may sit down." Zarbon walked off with another clapped from the class.

Zarbon sat at the table that was in front of Vegeta, and he was forced to hear the constant conversation of Bulma and him. _Why did I ever allow this girl to sit next to me._ He looked across the table at the other two people that he sat with. Goku wasn't there. _Figures._ Piccolo looked slightly irritated, he was better at masking his emotions that he thought.

"Next Student will be Launch," King Kai finally said.

A pretty tall girl with long wavy deep blue hair walked up to the front of the class. She had on a pair of knee length shorts, a red tank top to match the bow in her hair, and a pair of converse.

"Please Introduce yourself."

She turned around to look at the class. She seemed very sweet from the smile she kept on her face, but you could tell she was nervous, from the shaking in her arms.

"I am Launch, my favorite color is red. I dont have a super cool background as a prince," The class chuckled as her dry sense of humor. Launch looked up at the class, and in an instant her hair turned from the color of the sky to sun that lays in it.

"LET ME FINISH!" She yelled out into the class, and with that her hair changed back, "And My future. I haven't really thought about it."

As quick as she got up there, she left and sat back in her chair, looking as sweet as she did when she walked up there. The whole class, still looked phased, and even King Kai's jaw dropped from shocked. _What the hell just happened._

"Just when I thought this class might have at least one normal student. Bulma lets go."

Just from the sound of his voice, you can tell King Kai was already done, and we've only been through 2 people. Bulma scouted out her chair, as everyone gaze including Vegeta's followed her to the front.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, and if I had to use three words to describe myself I would use," She put her finger to her mouth as if she was thinking, "Beautiful, Intelligent, and Rich."

The class for some reason clapped after she said that.

"My family is the owner and founder of the Capsule Corporation, so I have a lot of money. I guess that's really all for my background. And my future? Lets see. I guess I just want to take over the family company and make life easy for everyone. OH! And make a happy family one day," Bulma extremely high voice finished, having a boisterous clapped from everyone in the class. She very slightly bowed, and walked back to her seat with her head high.

"Bulma that was a great introduction," Piccolo complimented her.

"Of Course it was, what did you expect."

Some kid that across the way from Bulma leaned over into the aisle to talk to her, "Your family is really the creators of the Capsule Corporation?"

Bulma nodded, "Yep!"

"So that means that you have a lot of money huh," He continued.

"Bulma finally looked at him slightly confused, "... yes?"

The black hair boy only nodded his head with a slight drool, and sat back up right in his seat.

A blue color kid who sat across from the boy that was just talking to Bulma, got up from his seat and walked to front.

"Next is Whis -," King Kai was going to say something else until he noticed that the kid he was just calling up was already up in the front.

"Uh - Well 'gone head."

This was a pale blue color with a very long blue tinted white hair that he had in a high ponytail. He had on a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue shirt that was covered up with a long burgundy cardigan like sweater that reached to almost his knees. He had a small scepter like thing that he carried around, so it was obvious he didn't need it for walking. But the strangest thing about him, was that he had a very large ring around his neck that was at a slant. It wasn't attached to him, so it seemed to float around him.

"Hello Everyone my name is Whis. I know I might look strange but I can assure you I am actually very nice. All I want is to make friends with every -," He was able to finished when a cat looking kid stood up out of no where and interrupted him.

"BUT HE IS MY FRIEND FIRST, SO THE REST OF YOU DON'T COMPARE TO ME," The kid shouted to the class.

"Now. Now. Its okay Lord Beerus," Whis calmly said like if this sort of behavior happened a lot of was even okay.

The kid sat down hastily, but he seemed completely calm as he looked on at his friend.

"Like I was saying. I am not from this planet or even this galaxy, I am from a greater one. I simply come here to be at my friend's side and protect him always."

Everyone then turned their heads to the kid that had just earlier interrupt him and saw he had a proud smirk on his face.

"Hey Piccolo why do you think he calls him Lord?" Bulma whispered across the table.

Piccolo shrugged his shoulders turning his attention back to Whis.

"I honestly have no future goals right now, for that will be decided with what Lord beerus wants to do."

With a very low bow he walked off, and every clapped him even louder than they did Bulma. The difference is with Bulma even looked at her like if they wanted to be her friend, where as everyone in this room simply looked at Whis with Admiration. They didn't know why either, it couldn't be that they knew he was superior, if anything they should admire his friend, he is one Whis answers too.

He sat back down next to his friend, there was something about that character.

"Well since is seems like Beerus wants to speak so bad, minus well come up next."

With that Beerus walked up to the front, with even more dignity than anyone has yet. You could tell that he knew he was better than anyone that was in here, and wasn't afraid to hide it. Not only this kids attitude was bold the way he looked was too. He already purple and looked like a cat, with a long thick purple tail, but he dressed like he just came from 3000 B.C. Egypt. He had on a pair of loose pants that was obviously specifically made for him since his tail was cut out of it. But, he did not have a shirt on, only a glamorous and extremely expensive necklace.

"He is actually really cute, I just want to walk over there and pet him," Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

Vegetas face twitched just as Beerus ear signaling that he heard what she said.

"First off, I am not cute, I am powerful and I can destroy all you miserable people within an instant," He angrily said yet with a very cool demeanor.

Vegeta jumped from his seat, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TOO! Your cockiness will be your downfall one day and I will make sure that I am the one to do it."

Vegeta waved his fist around in the air, yet Beerus didn't flinch a bit. King Kai looked at Vegeta to sit down, and he did.

"I know I may not look it, but I am over 10 million years old. I stopped counting really," He then glanced at Vegeta, "And I will never fall to hands of anyone especially a monkey."

His statement may not seem like he meant anything by it, cause no one knew of Vegeta species or nature, but it was obvious this kid did. And Vegeta knew that it was a personal attack, and he wasn't going to take it.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta rushed from his chair, fist ready to punch Beerus, and just as he was going to get him straight in the face, Beerus caught it with his right hand while his left hand rested on his back. Vegeta was ultimately shocked along with the whole class who gave out surprised gasps. They stood there for a moment as Beerus took his Vegeta frightened looked. NO one can see it, but Beerus saw straight through him.

"Ok you too. Vegeta please go sit down," King Kai said finally intersecting the clash after overcoming his disbelief himself.

Vegeta dropped his hand and with a snarl walked back to his seat.

"Hey Vegeta calm down, there is something about him, I think I have read about his species before and they are nothing to mess with," Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

He didn't respond he himself was still contemplating the strength of this kid.

"I know Whis says that he watches over me, but in truth I need him. He has been by my side since I was born, and has taught me everything I know. He may seem nice or like he would never hurt a fly, but he is really 50 times worse than me," Beerus smiled at his friend.

Whis looked completely surprised at Beerus compliments, and turned a bit red. Along with Beerus the class looked at the Blue kid again. 'He is really stronger than him' was the question that kept going on in everyone's head.

That was all Beerus said and he walked back to his seat.

King Kai shocked as he waddled back to the front to introduce the next kid, but you could tell that even his Aura was offset about this kid. What was it about him?

"Next we have Goku."

Everyone who knew who he was looked to his seat but he was there.

"Oh that Goku, can never come on time," Bulma huffed.

"Oh missing Goku today, okay then. Up next is Ginyu."

The Purple kid walked up to the front of the class.

"Great, I have to go after that. Well I am Ginyu. One thing I live by is Fairness and every man should be treating just as another, I hate cheating, and I am very loyal. Thats all."

He simply walked back to his seat.

King Kai let out a deep breath, "Thats all? OH THANK YOU! I have at least one normal student."

The class looked at him with "What are you trying to say" faces.

"I said "at least"," He put his arms up defensively. He looked at the watch on his arm, "Okay we have to speed this up. So lets have Piccolo and Krillin come up together."

"Piccolo scouted his seat back and walked up to the front followed by a outrageously small bald kid with a Orange Gi on.

"You know the deal," King Kai waved off obviously already done with this game that is usually a lot quicker and less life threatening with other people.

Piccolo looked down at the human, in which he flenched in a reaction purposely not trying to have eye contact.

"You can go first," Piccolo simply responded used to this reaction by a human.

"Huh. Oh - uh okay," He stepped forward, "My name is Krillin, I am a monk and have been training to become a powerful warrior. But based on the few people I have met in this class, I guess I need to give up on that dream. So lets just say I want to settle down one day with a happy family."

The class chuckled in agreement with the kid. Krillin stepped back in line with Piccolo, "Your turned."

Piccolo nodded, "My name is Piccolo."

That was all he said before he already started walking back to his seat. Krillin jumped and followed him not wanting to be up there alone.

"Hey good job Piccolo, I think we all know your name," Bulma whispered while laughing at the same time.

Vegeta smiled at her comment, not wanting to laugh. _What is with these people. A scaredy-cat and practically a mute._

King Kai walked up to the front clapping his hands, "You see, that is exactly how these things should happen. Good job you too. Next we have Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta got up and got to the front quickly since he sat in the row closest to the front.

"Now Vegeta let keep the time on a low, and that anger of yours," King Kai chuckled but was completely serious.

"My name is Vegeta, I am a Prince of my race, the most powerful race on this planet, and in this entire universe. I am much smart, and stronger than all of you in this room, and I dont want to hear about any of you wanting to be the strongest, because I already have that sealed. My confidence is higher than my hair so none of you weakling can bring me down. Got that. So all you oddly colored, weird shaped, or cat liked kids will ever be better than me," Vegeta started indirectly attacking Beerus back.

King kai rubbed his temple obviously irritated that vegeta was taking much longer than what he had hoped. Vegeta walked back to his seat which surprised King Kai because he seemed like he was going to go on for another hour. But Vegeta's only goal was to scare everyone and get revenge on the over age kitty. Once Vegeta sat down, Bulma chuckled leaning in closer to him, " I believe you Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at her and turned red. _How can this human change my emotions to quickly._

"Last we have Frieza."

A small kids got up and walked to the front. If you though the rest of these kids were weird, he beat them all by a long shot. He was multi colored, wore no clothing, and had a long tail. This kids was in many terms Ugly.

He got to the front quickly.

"I am Frieza, and in the future will become an Empire, and leader in all of the trading business on this planet. So you will never forget my name."

That was all he said as he went back to his table that was with Whis, Beerus, and that black hair kids that talked to Bulma.

King Kai waited a second before jumping with joy, "WE'RE DONE! God that was the most dreadful thing I have ever had to sit through. Now lets continue with class.

Just when King kai was going to write something on the board the class room door burst open, "I'M HERE." He was breathing heavily and had sweat popping off his head.

King Kai rushed to him and pushed him to the chair, "You too late, no more stories."

Goku looked at him confused, "Stories?"

"Yeah we talked about ourselves and our future goals," Bulma answered.

"OH REALLY I WANT TO-."

King Kai looked at Goku in terror, "It's too late I want to keep my sanity."

"Oh man." Goku responded.

 **So that was the introduction to the characters, the next chapter is also another background chapter on the planet, because I know this chapter may have confused you on that. Hint: Imagine the whole Galaxy on one little planet of earth.**

 **I know I left out a few students, but I really didn't really like writing about them. So the others are:**

 **\- Dedoria (Just so Zarbon can have a friend)**

 **\- Jeice (for Ginyu, and I honestly like Jeice haha)**

 **\- Chi Chi (For obvious reasons)**

 **\- Yamcha (He was the kid talking to Bulma)**

 **\- 18 (for more obvious reasons)**

 **For the record: This story is not going to just take place with them as kids. I just wanted to get when they all meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long, my computer charge shorted so I haven't had one. But I finally found time to do another chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"So raise your hands up if you know about the history of our wonderful planet," King Kai began.

A few hands went up making King Kai sigh, "Great, so we have to go over that. Does any of your parents tell you anything."

oo

"Earth was once inhabited by one race, and that was humans. As many of you may know, humans aren't that strong, and keeping a planet like earth to themselves proved to be very challenging. This planet has a lot of things special about it, the minerals, the air, the water, and that it is placed right in the middle of the galaxy; and everyone in the galaxy wanted these materials."

"So what are you going to tell us that this planet was taking over because pathetic humans can't defend themselves," Vegeta questioned smartly, "That isn't something that is completely new to us."

King Kai sighed and walked over to Vegeta, "You see young Prince, haven't you ever wondered how some many different races are able to live on one small planet together? Surely you must know about certain dominances of some species. Like the humans or even the namekians, who are more peaceful species, are able to live freely from you the more brash and ruthless races like well - saiyans."

Vegeta shot him a quick glance. _Why does everyone like picking on us._ He rolled his eyes,"Enlighten us then."

"I will," King Kai turned around but this time didn't look at Vegeta, "But I think that I would much rather show you. Whis will you please?"

Whis stood up with a bow, "Please too."

He raised that staff that he always carried around and clicked it on the floor real quick. A huge bubble popped up from the top of it. Whis walked over to the front of the class so everyone can see and made the bubble even bigger.

Zarbon huffed, "Show off."

Beerus shot him a quick glance, and he quickly looked away.

"Exactly."

The staff looked like his was in a super quick rewind, as the pictures and images were blurry.

"Thats so cool, I never knew that thing that he carried around can do that," Bulma whispered to the three boys at her table.

Goku nodded, "Quite impressive."

"So he has a little bit of power in a stick, doesn't mean anything," Vegeta whined rolling his eyes again out of bad habit.

"SHHHHH," The blonde girl, 18, said to Vegeta, "Its starting."

Vegeta growled and turned around to give her a piece of his mind until he looked at the screen and saw that the speed was slowing down, and Whis was getting ready to show us.

oo

The first image was of earth. It showed how the people were laughing and smiling and walking about shopping or throwing frisbees at their dogs. It looked like the average everyday life of humans.

"So as all of you guessed, this is the lives of humans before the planet was taken over," King Kai narrated, "Whis please show them everyone's lives at this time. I'm not going to lie, I am not sure about everything myself. Which is why I am glad and appreciative that we have someone of Whis race in our class," King Kai continues as whis looked through the top of his staff for what King Kai asked him.

"You mean there are more blue guys with magical staffs on this planet?" Goku asked feeling either amazed or challenged.

"Actually my friend, I am the only one on this planet of my race. But, yes, there are more of my kind out there - ah yes, here they are," Whis spouted out wit excitement at finding what he was looking for.

The first race that he showed us was the saiyans - of course. It shows their everyday lives, of going to other planets and conquering them and what not. Vegeta had a proud smirk on his face until a couple seconds in, and it showed King Cold. The current ruler of Frieza's race.

"This is your classmate's father," King Kai said as the class looked over to Frieza who's face resembles Vegeta's at seeing his race.

Bulma raised her hand, "But wait, I thought this stuff was thousands of years old, how can you guys still be alive?"

King Kai didn't bother answering, he just opened his hand to Frieza for him to explain.

Frieza rolled his eyes, "As you must notice that us Non-human life forms don't have such short life spans as you humans."

Bulma gave a huff before crossing her arms, "Whatever. I was just asking."

"So Frieza - uh Lord Frieza, how old are you," Zarbon asked.

Frieza counted on his fingers, "A couple thousand years, not nearly a billion though.

He looked over to Beerus who was just looking at whis stand in the front.

Along with Frieza's race, Whis showed the class everyone else race. Just like the other all the races seemed to be in need of something. Their planets were dying, population growing or decreasing, the food was disappearing; one after the other each race was slowly dying, besides one. The humans were the only race that seemed to still be thriving. Besides the constant man-to-man killing, global warming, and atmospheric pollution; they seemed to be doing pretty well.

"All of your races needed a way out. We are survivors, and we needed our races to live, and we needed away out. Our escape route was Earth," King Kai continued his explanation, "It took thousands of years, but slowly each of you're races found this planet and came to live here."

Whis picture began to move, "It all started with the Saiyans."

Groups of saiyans in their small pods start landing all over the earth. As each one left their pods, they killed any humans they came across. There goal was not to share the planet but to take it over, something they were very use to doing.

"Brutes," A young dark hair girl said from behind Goku.

"What was that? You will not talk about my proud race like that," Vegeta stood up, fist flying in the air.

Goku stood up with his hands in front of his body in a defensive way, 'Now, now Vegeta, she was just stating her opinion."

Vegeta growled like an angry dog, "Whatever."

He sat back down, and the girl turned around to look at Goku.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "No problem," He reached his hand out to her, "Goku."

She reached her hand out to him, "Chi Chi."

They smiled at eachother for a quick second, "Awe, look at the two. They're in love!" Ginyu shouted, which caused the class to go into a loud noise of kissing sounds and laughter. Chi Chi turned back to Whis with her face completely red. Goku looked at her surprised, "What wrong."

"Oh Goku you're so oblivious sometimes," Bulma said with a chuckle.

He sat back down in his seat, "I guess," Still completely confused.

Whis continued to show the class the rest of the footage that had all the other races coming to Earth. It was fine for a while until some of the races were getting antsy. The planet was small and couldn't harbor all of these different people, and their usual living styles. This soon broke out into a war against all the races. Well against the stronger of the races, while the peaceful ones just took sides.

"This was actually quite recent, just about 7 years I would say," King kai explained, "This is where we see our peaceful planet once again join its peace."

The whole class looked at the large, projected image. It showed the Saiyans about to fight Frieza's army. King vegeta was flying in the front, while King Cold was in the other, their large armies ready to start into a huge battle. this war has last for almost 5 years, and a huge amount of the planets vacancies were dead. At this point, anyone that was fighting was simply fighting for pride. A trait both the saiyans and the cold army had a lot of.

Just as the two groups were going to engage into the fight one Saiyan come up to the front. His black untamed and spiky hair made him very noticeable and the scar on his left cheek.

"Hey Goku, he kinda looked likes you," Bulma whispered.

Goku looked at the man, "You think so? I guess he kinda does," Goku said touching his hair that mostly resembled the man Whis was showing.

"You know he kinda does. You did say you never knew your actual family Goku," Piccolo finally said.

"Ah yeah."

Vegeta smirked and gave a slight chuckle, "Please Goku, there is no way you can possibly be of Saiyan blood. You're much too weak and pathetic."

"You never know Vegeta. I guess we will see," Bulma said.

The man was talking to both armies, looking like he was trying to make peace. Though neither seemed to be taking it as well. The man sighed and then came an Namekian, he stood next to Bardock. Not only him an elder from every race came next to them.

"No one will live on this planet unless we come to peace, "The dark haired man yelled.

"This useless war has already killed most of our families, why must we continue it," The namekian continued in a more peaceful tone.

"Like we would want to share with you," King Cold laughed.

"You see, you may not want to, but if you want to stay on this planet, you will have to. It is every other race against you. You will not survive," The Namekian continued.

The class looked and realized he was right. Every race was standing together besides someone from the Cold army, they were easy outnumbered and outpowered. Soon after they begrudgingly gave in, and lled this time to peace. The namekian elder because the guardian of earth who everyone knows as Kami.

And the dark haired man, he hasn't been seen since that day. Everyone figured he just died.

"That is pretty much our recent history," King Kain ended.

"Oh there was one more thing about this man, he had two sons and a wife, but the only one that was ever found was the oldest son," Whis smiled,"I think you have a little history to brush up on Goku," He lastly said before sitting back down next to Beerus.

The school bell rang and the class left.

"Hey, Hey! before you leave - homework. You have to ask your families for a piece of your family history and bring it to school for show and tell tomorrow."

The class got up and left to their respecting homes.

 **Chapter 3 is done! I think I am finally going to get into their older years, should be fun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
